Rebirth of the Forgotten Avatar
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: A son neglected for his sister. Can Naruto still strive to become stronger even with all of the odds against him? Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth of the Forgotten Avatar

Prologue

Summary: A neglected Naruto is forced to grow and mature more than he should. Ignored in favor of his sister watch, as Naruto, is reborn as the next avatar of peace for the elemental nations.

Extremely powerful/intelligent/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu/bojutsu/puppet Naruto

Mass Konoha/council/Minato/Kushina/teams 7/8/10/Neji/villains bashing

No Hiruzen/Jiraiya/Tsunade/OC/OC/OC bashing

Semi-dark fic

Gray Naruto

"" speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Our story begins eighteen years prior in Konohagakure.

"ROAR!"

This was the sound of the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko, as it thrashed violently. Minato Namikaze Yomdaime Hokage, immediately hirashined along with the mighty creature to the outskirts of the village. He had just saved his two children Naruto and Kana from a masked man bent on freeing the Kyuubi from his wife Kushina Uzumaki. Minato quickly placed his twin infants on altars, and began doing hand seals.

"Fuin: Demonic Soul Seal!" he shouted, as he prepared for what was coming. A few minutes later nothing happened. Finally, Kyuubi was able to concentrate on Minato. Minato honestly felt his heart stop beating in his chest. A low guttural growl was heard from Kyuubi, as it stared into Minato's very being.

"GGGRRRRROOOOWWWWLLLLL!"

Minato felt his entire body stop functioning. Right at that moment, a blinding flash of light engulfed the entire area. Once the light faded there stood a beautiful woman with long flowing beautiful silky white hair and blue eyes. She wore a traditional white kimono. This was Kami. Kyuubi, upon seeing the woman vanished in crimson light, revealing a young woman looking to be in her late teens to early twenties. "Kami-sama, what brings you here" the woman asked? "I'm here to help Naru-chan Ruki-chan" the woman replied calmly. "I've seen this child's life, and it won't be an easy one." "Kami approached Ruki, and touched her forehead, giving her the visions of what was too come. "I-I see" Ruki said, as she looked at the sleeping form of Naruto. "You should know, he is the one Hagaromo spoke of all those years ago, however he isn't alone" Kami said, pointing to the sleeping Kana. "What do you wish for me to do in order to help Naruto" Ruki asked? "You and your sisters will help train Naru-chan in everything he will need" Kami said. "Kana will eventually awaken her power on her own, and won't need as much help" Kami explained. "Such a burden for a little kit to hold" Ruki thought, as she gazed at Naruto. "It's time Ruki" Kami said. Kami then walked over to Naruto, and placed her hand on his stomach. A minute later, ten multi-colored lights entered Naruto's body. Kami then placed a kiss on his forehead, where the mark glowed brightly, before fading. Kami disappeared, as Ruki reverted back into her kitsune form. A second later everything was back to normal, as a woman with silver hair and grey eyes wearing a grey kimono appeared. "Mortal, what do you wish of me" Shimigami thundered? "I-I humbly ask you to split the Kyuubi in half: the spirit into Naruto, while the chakra into Kana" Minato said? "Mortal be glad I do not take your soul, but be warned: there may come untold consequences" Shimigami said. Shimigami split Kyuubi, sealing the chakra into Kana, while Naruto had the soul. Soon after, Minato announced what had happened, and Kana was hailed as a hero, while Naruto was looked upon as the second coming of Kyuubi

TIMESKIP

Four long years have passed since then, and due to Minato's former senseiJiraiya giving a prophecy with sketchy details, Naruto was pushed aside for Kana's training.

CURRENT

A 4-year old Naruto was running from a large mob of civilians and a few ninjas.

"GET HIM!"

"LET'S GET THE DEMON!"

"KILL KYUUBI!"

"What did I ever do to deserve this" Naruto thought, as he turned into a dead end. "Crap" Naruto muttered, as he looked back to find the mob closing in.

"SOMEBODY, ANYBODY HELP" Naruto shouted, as he unknowingly flared his chakra. "No body can help you Kyuubi" a ninja said, brandishing a kunai. Naruto tried to fight through the mob, only to be held by the ninjas. The apparent leader swung his kunai, and managed to slash Naruto's chest.

"AAAHHHHH!"

A hit with the blunt end of the weapon sent Naruto the floor. "W-What did I ever do to you" Naruto asked, as he looked at the mob, tears in his eyes? "You dare ask that" a civilian roared? "You caused chaos, and killed Yomdaime-sama's son" the man roared! The leader then brought his kunai up for one final strike. Naruto felt paralyzed, as he saw the leader hover over him, before he felt something send a jolt through his body. No one noticed Naruto's eyes morph from their beautiful blue to a blue pupil with white irises. In the middle of each iris was a sole blue tomoe. Like a cobra poised to launch its strike, Naruto snapped into action. Rolling under the attack, Naruto snapped off a quick and fierce kick to the man's "jewels", ellicting a very loud high-pitched scream from the man, before slipping through the man's legs. Taking full opportunity of the temporary distraction, Naruto flew out of the alley. He was running so fast, he didn't see the two figures walking until it was too late.

"THUD!"

"I'm sorry, I was-"Naruto stopped when he recognized the two figures. "Itachi-aniki and Shisui-aniki" Naruto exclaimed in joy. "Naruto, what are-"Itachi stopped when he saw the gash on Naruto's chest. ""Uh Itachi, I think you should see Naruto's eyes" Shisui said, catching the younger man's attention. Itachi did so, and for the first time in his life, Itachi Uchiha showed emotion. His eyes were wide, and his jaw dropped. He did the only thing he could think of at that moment.

"HOLY F*CK!"

With those words being said, Itachi's mind went offline for several minutes.

HOSPITAL

The three arrived at the hospital once Itachi came back online. "Itachi, Shisui, what-" Rin and Shizune stopped dead in their tracks, when they saw Naruto. "Um hehehe hi Rin-neechan, Shizune-neechan-arH" Naruto was promptly dragged to a patient room! "PREP FOR A STAB WOUND ASAP" Rin called, as she and Shizune got Naruto settled! "What's the entire ruckus" Tsunade asked, as she walked into the room, before she saw who was there. "NARUTO, WHAT HAPPENED?" Naruto relayed the entire story to the three medic-nins, while Itachi and Shisui told them what they found. "Remarkable" Tsunade said, as she looked at Naruto's eyes. "Um, baa-chan, can we keep my Sharingan a secret, until I get comfortable with it" Naruto asked innocently? "I can keep your secret from your family, however Jiraiya and sensei have to know, that way it doesn't look like you experimented on yourself like Orochimaru" Tsunade said gently, completely ignoring the honorifics. "I can live with that, considering I trust ero-hentai, despite the prophecy" Naruto said. "Y-You know" Tsunade asked frozen? "I do, however I can't fault Jiraiya, simply because he was doing his mission" "For once, I have to completely agree, since he specifically told Minato it could be either Kana or yourself, but he wasn't exactly sure" Tsunade said softly.

HIRUZEN'S OFFICE

The next morning found Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen sitting in Hiruzen's office. "Let's see if this is right: Naruto somehow awoke a Sharingan last night, while escaping a mob, and Itachi and Shisui brought him to you hime" Jiraiya said? "Yes, ero-sanin" Naruto said giving a respectful nod. He activated his Sharingan for the two men to see. "Well, I'll be" Jiraiya said carefully examining Naruto. "Looks like the prophecy may be changing" Jiraiya said thoughtfully. "What do you mean" Tsunade asked? Jiraiya only shook his head in a negative motion. ""Sensei, do you think you can help train Naruto, along with Rin, Shizune, Itachi, and Shisui" Jiraiya asked? "Of course" Hiruzen said, as he smirked. This will be interesting" Naruto said. Little did he know how true that was going to be.

The next four years were some of the most brutal of Naruto's life:

The first half year was spent doing physical training, while the other half was spent doing chakra control exercises.

The second year was spent learning how to throw kunai and shuriken from Itachi and Shisui. Hiruzen would also introduce true history of the elemental nations from the victors and losers, as well as tactics by playing games like shougi, and GO."

The third year Naruto was introduced to ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, and kenjutsu by Hiruzen, Itachi and Shisui. When given a chakra paper, all five, including a passing Jiraiya nearly fainted from the results. The paper instantly split into thirteen pieces. One piece burned, a second piece crumpled to dust. A third piece wrinkled, while a fourth dampened. The fifth and sixth pieces were solid with ice on the fifth, while the sixth had a diamond-like surface. The seventh had sprouted tree roots. The eighth piece sizzled. The ninth piece became sandy. The tenth piece turned pitch black, while the eleventh turned to ash, while the twelfth and thirteenth pieces bore the yin and yang emblems. "D-Does that normally happen" Naruto asked, only to see four jaws hanging open, with anime sweat drops. This was only the beginning of what was to come.

End Prologue

/

A/N this was greatly inspired by those "Overlooked Prodigy fics." Also I plan on Naruto will gain the RinSharingan, while Kana gains the Rinnegan; however I plan to make it a slow process, especially for Naruto. Finally, I might try an idea Red Reaper of Murder used in one of his fics, which is giving his paths solid forms, and they will be added to the harem.

/

Harem:

Fem Juubi

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Hachibi

Fem Nanabi

Fem Rokubi

Fem Gobi

Fem Yombi

Fem Sanbi

Fem Nibi

Fem Ichibi

Fem Reibi

Shizune

Rin

Nono

Yukimi

Hanare

Megami Uchiha (OC)

Sasami Uchiha (OC)

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Tsubaki

Hitomi Hyuuga (OC)

Shini Aburame (OC)

Sayuri Uchiha (OC)

Azami

Yakumo

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Kana Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Tsunami

Fem Haku

Hikari Yuki (OC)

Mira Momochi (OC)

Kasumigetsu Hozuki (OC)

Usagi Kaguya (OC)

Tsuki Kaguya (OC)

Sora Kaguya (OC)

Tirimari Tokatska (OC)

Hisame

Fu

Aki (OC)

Amaya (OC)

Amiko (OC)

Chika (OC)

Tenten

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Temari

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Yugito

Samui

Ran

Mabui

Karin

Ryuzetsu

Shizuka

Mao (OC)

Kiri (OC)

Artemis (OC)

Luna (OC)

Isis (OC)

Athena (OC)

Aphrodite (OC)

Diana (OC)

Kin

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Shion

Kasumi

Seri (OC)

Mei Terumi

Hotaru

Fem Utakata

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Kotomi Kaguya (OC)

Emi

Natsumi (OC)

Mai (OC)

Sakuya (OC)

Ran (Land of Sound)

Honoka

Shiseru

Konan

/

A/N: Can someone help with four more paths? I have two paths: Avatar and Mystic. I just need the name of the path and the ability. Please send your idea in a comment, review or PM. Thank you.

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 1b

Rebirth of the Forgotten Avatar

Chap 1B

/

Thanks to everybody who has favorite, followed, and reviewed my first chapter of this fic. Special thanks and shout out to Guardian of Starclan and Jablanco for their ideas.

/

/

Before we get to the fic, I've got a question, and I really would like your feedback. I'm currently drafting a Naruto/Sailor Moon x-over, and I'm curious what villains would you like to bring back as good guys? Note: This will include Chaos.

/

"" speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

COUNCIL ROOM

"Are you sure about this Itachi" Minato asked, as he, alongside the elders, and Tsunade listened to Itachi's report? "I am Hokage-sama" Itachi said in his normal monotone. "The Uchiha are planning a coup in a week's time." "I say eliminate the entire clan, and make them an example of what happens when the village is betrayed" Danzo said, getting nods from Homura and Koharu, while Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hiruzen immediately were on guard. "What are you planning Danzo" Hiruzen wondered, before speaking. "Minato, I would highly advise against such actions" Hiruzen said. "Whatever differences there are, we surely can negotiate something?" "Gaki, we're with sensei on this one" Jiraiya said. "I know, but there isn't much else we can do" Minato said, not realizing the dire consequences of his decision. "Its settled then" Danzo said with a solemn look that hid a malicious grin, which Itachi, Hiruzen, and the two loyal sanin immediately picked up on. "May I ask one request" Itachi asked? Minato nodded, as Itachi spoke. "Only ask my mother, Nayori, and Sasuke be spared?" "Mikoto and Nayori I'm not sure, but Sasuke will be spared" Minato said. Once the elders left, Hiruzen turned a furious gaze on Minato. "Minato, do you have any idea what you've done" he nearly bellowed? "Condemning the Uchiha for something that could have ended peacefully!" "I think you're letting your beliefs overrule your judgment." "Maybe so Hiruzen, but I have to do what's best for Konoha" Minato said. "Gaki, that wasn't the best of choices" Jiraiya said solemnly. "NOW THAT'S ENOUGH" Minato declared! "I AM YOUR HOKAGE, AND I HAVE SPOKEN!" With that Minato left to his home. "Kami, this won't end well" Hiruzen said irritated. "Your not kidding" Jiraiya said, pointing to the far wall, where the wall began to distort, revealing Naruto.

"Uh Oh!" all three thought in unison.

"Naruto, please know we tried to convince-"Hiruzen froze at the hollow look in Naruto's eyes. "Oh Kami, this really won't end well for anyone" Hiruzen thought. "I can't lose Mikoto kaa-chan" Naruto said in a hollow tone. "What do we do now" Tsunade asked? "Try to figure Danzo's little plan" Jiraiya said.

TIMESKIP

NAKA RIVER

A full week has passed, and it was only early evening. Shisui and Itachi were patiently waiting for Naruto to come for what would be their final meeting. "How do you think he'll take it" Shisui asked his friend? "Hard to say, considering he's turned into a shell of himself already, and the real event hasn't started" Itachi replied. Seconds later, Naruto came into view. "Hello Naruto, before anything else, we have a few things to give you" Itachi said, taking out several sealing scrolls. First is a few scrolls on using the abilities of your fully-matured-sharingan" Itachi said. "Next, since I will no longer need these, I'm giving you my eyes" Shisui said. "Next is a summoning contract:, "we decided to give you the Crow Summoning contract" Itachi said. "Mikoto wanted you to have her most prized possessions: the Kuro no Fenikkusu, this framed picture, and and ten scrolls of various ninjutsu" Itachi said. "Nayori wanted you to have twin katanas" Shisui said. "Finally, we have the needed scrolls for when you awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan" Itachi said. "We also wanted you to have access to our scrolls we've managed to obtain from other villages on their techniques" Shisui said. Once Naruto sealed everything, he turned to Shisui and Itachi. "Hiruzen-sama has started his counter against Danzo, and has already positioned his shinobi all throughout the Uchiha district with chakra suppression seals on them" Naruto said. "That's relief, and considering what Danzo's after, we can't afford any mistakes" Shisui said. "Its time" Itachi said quietly, as the other two nodded. "Remember Naruto, family is family, so try to give them another chance" Shisui said, as Itachi shoved him forward, as Naruto with his fully matured Sharingan, and tears in his eyes ran his mentor through with his blade. Itachi then sent his friend into the churning river below.

"AAAHHHHH!

Itachi immediately turned to see Naruto's eyes morph into a star with ten points. "He's already awoken his next level of power" Itachi thought amazed. "It's time for me to do my final mission" Itachi said, as he departed. Naruto lay there, slowly using a small kunai to see his reflection. His eyes were still blue, only now they had ten-point shuriken in the middle. "Incredible" he thought, before pushing his body to go. He immediately raced off towards the Uchiha compound to try and save Mikoto and Nayori.

UCHIHA DISTRICT

All was quiet in the Uchiha district, when Naruto arrived. He immediately felt several chakra signatures fading further in the district. "Have to hurry and save Kaa-san" Naruto said. "I don't think so Little man" a voice said. Turning, Naruto barely avoided the kunai slash that would have killed him instantly. There standing before Naruto was the famed masked man from his birth. "So you're the masked man" Naruto said, as he looked right into the man's Sharingan eye. Though he would not admit it, the masked man was impressed the kid was staring him down, and he was a bit unnerved that this kid wasn't being affected by his genjutsu, and the bland look made him a tiny bit wearier."Now I shall finish what I began all those years ago" the masked man said. "Come" Naruto said, surprising the man by falling into a fighting stance.

MEANWHILE

Itachi panted, as he leaned against a wall. All around him were the fallen bodies of Uchiha clan members, as well as several Anbu wearing blank masks, along with "NE" on them. "Let me heal you Itachi" Tsunade offered, as she and Jiraiya finished off the last of the Anbu. "Thank you Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, for if you both hadn't shown up when you did Danzo would have harvested my clan's eyes" Itachi said. A sudden pulse of chakra made them all turn in the direction it came from. "Naruto/Gaki" the two sanin said in unison, as they rushed off. Itachi took the opportunity to leave the village.

NARUTO VS MASKED MAN

The two stood there, staring each other down. On cue, a loud clap of thunder sounded, as a brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the area.

"BOOM!"

Naruto and the masked man disappeared in bursts of speed. They reappeared with Naruto's fist buried in the man's solar plexus. "H-How" the man asked in shock? The man then smirked, as his body became intangible, drawing Naruto into him. "It seems you win this round" Naruto said hollow tone. Naruto was drawn into the vortex , when he smirked. "Wait, I can do this" he said, as he grinned.

"BOOM!"

The explosion rocked the area, sending a small shockwave through the area. When the light faded, it revealed a seething masked man with his cloak in tatters, and several cracks along his orange spiral mask. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

He jumped up, narrowly avoiding a shuriken barrage only to see his intended target coming down at him, with an all too familiar jutsu in hand.

"RASENGAN!"

Time seemed to slow, as they got closer and closer. Pulling his hand back, Naruto threw it forward with all of his strength, pumping as much chakra into his attack as he could. The sphere slammed into the mask of the figure, where it began grinding, drilling, and pushing inward. Naruto then let his body fall to the side, just before the shockwave engulfed the spot.

"GGGRRRAAAHHH!"

"Not done yet" Naruto said, doing hand seals, before stopping on the hebi seal. "Mokuton: Naivety of a Land of Trees" Naruto said, pushing his body to its absolute limits. A forest of trees sprouted, ensnaring the masked man, and began to slowly drain his chakra. Unfortunately, Naruto had reached his limit, and was forced to cancel the attack.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!" "YOU!" "YOU!" "GAH!" "GRAH!" "LOOK WHAT YOU DID" the masked man said angrily, revealing a man with black hair, one eye socket closed, while the other was tightly squeezed shut. Right at that moment, Jiraiya and Tsunade arrived on the scene. "Naruto-"Jiraiya let his voice die in his throat, when he saw the figure before Naruto. "The masked Uchiha" he whispered in disbelief. ""Your lucky jinchuriki" the masked man growled. "I'll retreat for now, but I'll be back, and I'll take you and your sister, so I can use the power of the nine tails". "I'm impressed you were able to put up much of a fight, even though I held back, yet you managed to hurt me." "As a reward, I will tell you this: my organization is dedicated to capturing the biju." "You will know us as the Akatsuki" the man said, before vanishing in a portal. "Gaki, what happened" Jiraiya asked, as he and Tsunade rushed over?" "M-Masked man, fought him, when t-tried to c-capture m-me" Naruto said, before allowing his body to fall into blissful unconsciousness. "He's fine, just severe chakra exhaustion" Tsunade said, after doing a scan. "We should probably get him to the hospital" Jiraiya said. "Don't worry either, "I already have a perfect allaby in case" Jiraiya said.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto awoke to find him-self ankle-deep in water. "O-Okay, this is new" Naruto muttered. "You think so huh, well come this way." "You're in for one big surprise" a female voice said. "A-Are you Kyuubi" Naruto asked tentatively? "No, it's the Rikudo Sennin" the voice said a hint of amusement in the tone. Naruto just followed the pipeline, until he came into a large open area, where he saw a large cage. Ten pairs of glowing eyes met him, as he got closer. "Well hello little friend" the voice with violet slitted eyes said. "We are the biju, or tailed beasts" the voice said, as ten gigantic creatures came into view. Each was then engulfed by a burst of light, transforming them into ten absolutely beautiful women, all looking to be in their late teens to early twenties. Each wore a kimono ranging from a sandy brown, night blue, aqua, orange, grayish-blue, lime green, teal, purplish-pink, crimson, and finally silver. "Little one, that person you fought was Obito Uchiha, a former student of your father's" the same woman said. "Kit you got real lucky" a woman with purple slitted eyes and hime-style crimson red hair said. A brief explanation later, Naruto understood everything. "Now we will introduce ourselves, and explain what we will train you in" the woman with violet eyes said.

"I'm Toshio or Shukaku, I'm teaching Fuuton manipulation, uton, puppetry, cloth-based attacks, and meditation."

Hi, I'm ichikoi or Matatabi, and you're learning my Katon manipulation, Raiton manipulation, and forging."

"I am Izami or Isobu, and I will teach Suiton manipulation, my illusion Mist, my form of Shikotsumyaku, and how to survive underwater."

"Sala or Son Goku? I teaching Doton manipulation, taijutsu, Yoton, guerilla warfare tactics."

I'm Ayumi or Gobi, and I am in charge of Futton, survival training, and using herbs."

"I am Haruka or Saiken, and I'll teach santon, medical ninjutsu, and the human anatomy." (She blushed mentioning the latter.)

"I'm Nanako, or Chomei, and I will teach mushi clan techniques, interrogation, and my dokuton."

"I am Iko or Gyuki, and your learning Ranton, kumo kenjutsu, physical and mental conditioning, and nintaijutsu."

"I'm Natsuki or Kurama, and I'll teach Konoha kenjutsu, kitsune clan techniques, seduction, fuinjutsu/juinjutsu, and science/psychology."

"I am Mariko or Shinju, and your learning history of the times from the waring clan era and dating back to the Rikudo Sennin, your full use of your kekkei genkai/tota, Uzu style kenjutsu, and jikuton ninjutsu." "We've seen you've already gotten a pretty good jump on some of the topics, however you still have quite a way to go" Mao said. "Kit, we've also seen your memories, and we are all so very sorry for all of the pain we've cause, and everything you've endured, especially since Minato and Kushina neglected you" Natsuki said, getting eye level with Naruto. "I-I don't blame you, or any of your sisters for my situation" Naruto said, getting raised eyebrows from the ten women. ""Hatred is a spiritual feeling like happiness, and can manifest itself in many forms." "In this case, it was fear and grief, which leads to misunderstanding, as well as not seeing what is truly in front of you." Naruto said. "That was very big and mature for someone your age to have such a deep understanding" Izami said, ruffling his hair. "Indeed, not many fully understand hatred, and for him to be so pure-hearted through it all is exceptional" Mariko said. Each of the women took turns letting Naruto be scooped up and held in their gentle and warm embrace. "Uhm, can I ask you a question" Naruto asked Michiko? He whispered something into her ear, and watched as her eyes opened in surprise. Natsuki, Mariko, and Izami who were within earshot all had a similar reaction, before Mai told him her answer. "You should probably wake up now, since you're in the hospital" Sala said. Naruto nodded, as he faded from Mai's embrace.

NARUTO

Groaning, Naruto saw a white ceiling. "How are you feeling gaki" Jiraiya asked, leaning against the wall? "Like I just went ten rounds with a biju" Naruto said. "Good, you had us all worried" Tsunade said, as she along with Shizune, Rin, and Nono walked in. "Naruto-kun, there's something you should know" Hiruzen said solemnly. "We weren't able to save Mikoto or Nayori, however we were able to find out Danzo's little scheme." "He was after the Sharingan, and had his Root agents try to steal them during the massacre, however Tsunade and I were able to thwart the attempt, killing the agents" Jiraiya said. "That's good, considering they have the ability to place one under genjutsu or mind control like Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan" Naruto said, as the adults' eyes went wide with realization. Naruto was about to speak, when the door opened, and an indigo blur launched at Naruto.

"BANG!"

"MY BAY!"

"Uhm, hehehe, hi Hitomi-kaa-chan" Naruto said, backing away as best he could from the woman, who had a ominous demonic aura showing all around her body. "Don't you hi me" Hitomi said in a sickly sweet tone. "Jiji, can you place a silencing seal around the room" Naruto asked, as he turned very serious? Complying, Hiruzen immediately put the barrier up. Naruto then went on to tell the six, everything he had learned, and what he would learn from his teachers. "That's quite an interesting tale" Hiruzen said. "Indeed, and I think it can work, and while that happens, we'll help him from the outside" Jiraiya said. "What's your plan Jiraiya" Tsunade asked? "Sensei, can you teach Naruto bojutsu and ways to increase his intelligence" Jiraiya asked? "I see" Hiruzen said smirking. "Hime, I think you, Rin, Shizune, and Nono should introduce Naruto to the medical aspect of ninjutsu" Jiraiya asked? "Genius" Tsunade said, as she caught on. "Jiraiya, can you and Tsunade do me one favor" Naruto asked? "What is it gaki" Jiraiya asked? "Since I'm still clan heir I want you to allow Kana to sign the toad and Slug contracts" Naruto said. "I already have the crow contract, but I want to do the reverse summoning jutsu to see what my familiar is." "Gaki, Mikoto and Nayori left you a few scrolls before they were killed" Jiraiya said, as he pulled out a very large sealing scroll. "I'll look at it later, but for now I'm gonna sleep" Naruto said, as he drifted off into slumber.

End Chap 1b

OC Bio:

Name: Kana Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 8 in chap 1/ 18 onward

Hair Color: Blonde mixed with red tips

Eye Color: Deep Blue

Bio: Kana is Naruto's twin sister. Unlike Minato and Kushina, Kana never forgot Naruto while they were growing up. She has Minato's personality, but has Kushina's temper, but only when some poor soul pushes her final buttons. Absolutely cannot tolerate fan girls (CoughSakura, Ino, and Hinatacough) She more than anything wants to bring naruto closer to her.

Attire: Kana wears black cargo pants, a black and red kimono top with no sleeves, silver armbands, and a blue hayori

Name: Shini Aburame

Age: 18 in chap 2

Hair Color: dark Brown

Eye Color: brown

Bio: Shini is a friend of both Naruto's and Kana. She, much like her clan is reserved, solving conflict with logic. She however does not have a hive living within her body. Often underestimated for this, she is still very lethal.

Attire: Shini wears a forest green bodysuit, with shin and arm guards.

Name: Hitomi Hyuuga

Age: 20's

Rank: Elite Jonin

Hair Color: Indigo

Eye Color: Lavender

Bio: Hitomi is a former member of the Hyuuga clan, and Hiashi's ex-wife. She left in disgust at how her clan acted. She is a surrogate maternal figure for Naruto, like Mikoto and Nayori were. She has a very strained relationship with Kushina.

Attire: Hitomi wears a lavender battle Kimono.

Name: Megami and Sasami Uchiha

Age" 20

Rank: Elite Jonin

Hair Color: Navy Blue (Megami) Black (Sasami)

Eye Color: Black

Bio: Megami and Sasami are Mikoto's twin baby sisters. They were on a long term mission, and were not around during the Uchiha massacre. They are both very close to Naruto and are protective of him.

Attire: Megami wears a navy blue bodysuit, with black shin guards. Sasami wears black pants, and a low-cut tube top. (Think something like Kira's outfit from Mortal Kombat)

Name: Sayuri Uchiha

Age: 18 in chap 2

Hair Color: black with navy blue tips.

Eye Color: Black

Bio: Sayuri from the Uchiha clan. She disappeared just before the massacre. She is very close with Naruto.

Attire: Sayuri wears low-cut biker shorts, and a navy blue bustier.

/

A/N: One quick question for you folks. Naruto and Kana will each have three summoning contracts. What should Naruto have as his second and third contract?

Familiar:?

Contracts: Crows/?

Kana will have the toads, Slugs, and Kitsunes.

/

/

Here are the paths that Naruto will have:

Yuki: Human Path

Reiko: Naraka Path

Kame: Deva Path

Emiko: Asura Path

Kitsumi: Outer Path

Miyako: Kami Path

Ai: Avatar Path

Hikaru: Mystic Path

Taiyu: Divine Path

Umi: Fate Path

Ayane: Medical Path

Makoto: Chaos Path

Yoko: Beast Path

Chie: Unity Path

Marin: Judgment Path

Lila: Demonic Path

Megumi: Sage Path

Aya: Balance Path

Kirihime: Sensor Path

I'll give a brief overview of what the OC Paths do next chapter.

/

Please send your comments through reviews or PMs.

/

Forgot to mention, if you criticize the Naruto vs Obito fight. Remember Naruto was already focused on saving Mikoto and Nayori, factor in he was pushing every bit of chakra into his body, and the pure adrenaline rush.

/

Read & Review


End file.
